


I'll Be Home for Christmas (You Can Count On Me)

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian isn't too excite about the prospect of spending Christmas alone when his girlfriend Emma has to chase down a bail skip over the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas (You Can Count On Me)

Killian sighed as he plugged in the Christmas tree, his phone wedged between his shoulder and his cheek as he talked to his girlfriend, “Are you close to catching the guy Swan?”

“No, I haven't even caught a glimpse of him since I got to New York,” he heard Emma groan, “It doesn't look like I'll be able to get out of here for a few more days.”

“But tomorrow's Christmas Eve!” Killian straightened up looking at the photo of the two of them she had placed on their mantle. It was supposed to be their first Christmas together in their new apartment and he had been planning a very special surprise for her on Christmas morning, his mind jumping to the little black velvet box tucked away in his sock drawer.

“I know and I wish there was a way I could make it up to you,” she said sadly, “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay Swan we'll postpone all our holiday festivities until you get back,” someone knocked on the door of the apartment, “I've got to go there's someone at the door, I hope you catch your guy love.”

“Hopefully I will soon,” she said as he crossed the room to open the door; only to see Emma herself standing on their welcome mat, beanie pulled low on her head and her cheeks pink from the cold, “In fact I think I already caught him and took the train home to surprise you,” she smile wide and hung up her phone.

Killian surged forward and wrapped her in a big bear hug and rained kisses all over her face, “You are bloody brilliant love,” he said between kisses finally catching her lips in his.

“Did you really think I would miss our first Christmas together?” she asked when he set her back down on the ground.

“You may have had me worried for a second,” he scratched his ear and smiled at her.

“But only for a second,” she quirked her eyebrow at him, “Well are we just going to stand in the doorway?”

“Oh definitely not, get in here Swan,” he pulled her by the hand inside and lifted her off the ground, “I think we should take this little reunion to the bedroom, show you how much I missed you. What do you say?”

“I say what are you waiting for?” she purred and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her across their living room and down the hall, kicking open the door to their bedroom and laying her down on their bed, his lips never leaving her neck. He trailed his kisses lower, sucking a bruise on the sensitive flesh where her neck meet her shoulder, Emma groaned and thread her fingers through his thick dark hair. She sat up slightly to shrug her leather jacket off, there were far too many layers of clothing between them and she wanted them gone as quickly as possible.

“Impatient aren't we?” he chuckled darkly.

“It's been a week since I've been able to see you, forgive me for not wanting to have my arms trapped by my damn jacket,” she said impatiently pulling him back to her and kissing the smile off his face. His hands drifted to the hem of her sweater and he lifted, she raised her arms over her head helping him get the sweater off and revealing a new expanse of skin for him to get reacquainted with. He traced her collarbone with his tongue before dipping down and mapping out the space between the number of freckles and moles that dusted her chest. Her hands eagerly unclasped her bra and he hastily tossed it across the room claiming her nipples with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Emma moaned, her back arching and her hands reaching down his back to fist his shirt in her fingers, gathering it up and over his head exposing the chiseled torso covered in dark hair and the muscular and well defined back of her boyfriend to her. His head traveled lower over her stomach and his hands busied themselves with the button and fly of her jeans, placing a final kiss just below her navel he leaned back on his knees and pulled her jeans and panties off in one smooth motion.

“Oh how I missed this sight,” he said his eyes sweeping all over her body before leaning down on his elbows his head between her thighs, “But not quite as much as I missed this,” he said softly before dragging his tongue through her slick folds. He had Emma dancing on the edge in a matter of minutes, her thighs squeezing his ears and her fingers had a death grip on his hair.

“So close, don't stop,” she choked out between high pitched moans. He inserted two fingers into her and circled her sensitive nub with his tongue and she fell, her walls pulsing around his fingers and her grip on his hair loosening enough for him to pull back and ease her down from her high.

“Need more now,” she moaned and roughly pulled him up to claim his lips with hers and rolled them over so he was flat on his back and she was straddling his hips, her fingers lightly traced down his body and pulled his thick and hard length out of his sweat pants. She pumped him a few times, her thumb sweeping over the head and she watched his eyes flutter and roll back before she aligned him with her center and slid down, fully sheathing him inside her heat. They both moaned when she began to ride him, bracing herself on his strong solid chest. His hand moved from its place on her hip to where they were joined, his fingers dancing over her clit.

“Want you to come again,” he grunted out as he thrust up into her, her head fell back as she felt her orgasm building quickly. A slight change in angle caused him to hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars and she was falling over the edge again and taking him with her. She collapsed onto his chest, her legs shaking and her breathing heavy.

“God I missed that,” she panted.

“Me too Swan,” Killian said as he gently rolled them so she was sprawled out on the bed, “I'll be right back,” he placed a kiss on her shoulder before getting a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up with.

When he returned her eyes were closed and her breathing even, he smiled softly as he began to gently clean her off. She stirred when the cool cloth met her skin and her eyes blinked open and smiled when they focused on him.

“I could just stay here forever,” she stretched sleepily.

“In bed?” he asked tossing the cloth into the hamper.

“No, well yes but you would need to be in here too,” she smiled, “I just mean that I want to be with you for as long as I can.”

Killian stared at her, a slow smile stretching across his features, “Well love if that's the case then I need to get something.” He turned and rifled through his sock drawer until he found what he was looking for. “Now I had intended to do this in a few days but I don't want to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Emma asked pushing herself up onto her elbows and looking at him curiously. Killian took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “For this,” he said and opened up the box displaying the ring he had bought her, “Emma I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life whether it be in this bed or out in the world so long as you are by my side I will be the happiest man who ever lived. So will you marry me?”

Emma hurried to the edge of their bed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely, “Yes, of course I will,” she said as she released his lips, her face in a bright smile. He slid the ring onto her finger and climbed into bed ready to take on the rest of his life with her.

 


End file.
